The first year of the grant has yielded physical and chemical test data that delves into the lipoprotein molecular migration into the silastic ball. The project has produced a mechanical ball tester which can continuously interface with a dogs circulatory system or be used as a simple ball tester. The balls (silastic) are being pumped at an accelerated rate and are tested at intervals to determine changes in the balls or impregnation of the balls with lipoprotein molecules. The present testing to ultimately produce a more stable silastic ball is continuing and should be readied for animal testing in the 2nd year of the grant.